Days of our Xmen
by hyperwriter
Summary: Involves lots of making funs of, but might scare normal people. you have been warned. (complete)
1. rings, stalkers, and malfunctioning vcrs

It was a night just like any other night.except it wasn't. Me, Priya, Jenn, Dan, Andy, Liz, and Staci were all gathered in my basement around the TV. We were supposed to be at homecoming, except that just scared everyone, so we decided to come to my house to watch my brand new, 43 episode dvd of the xmen instead. Everyone else had wanted to watch the ring, but it was my house, and "somehow" the wrong dvd had found its way into the machine.  
  
"We are NOT watching Xmen!" Priya shouted angrily, pushing the stop button. "We're watching the Ring, I wanna see some violence!" "Xmen has violence! Toad gets his tongue slammed in the door." I re pushed the play button "I wanna see real violence! The kind where people die!" Stop. "Toad eats bugs, and they die!" Play. We continued arguing and beating on the buttons while everyone else watched with mild interest. After we had poked it about fifty times, two things happened.  
  
One was that the door that lead outside burst open and a frantically eager person burst in. "Hiya Beth, need help with that malfunctioning piece of technology? I can fix anything; I'm computer literate."  
  
The other was that the dvd player started to bounce around of its own accord and shoot out sparks and steam.  
  
Suddenly a weird sort of light erupted from the television and blinded my vision. Then it all went black.  
  
I awoke an undeterminable amount of time later to a high pitched scream. I realized I was in a weird bed.someone else's bed. I could see the door from across the room and made a bolt for it, but someone was sitting up in another bed right next to it. She screamed and I could tell it was the same one as before.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" I asked  
  
"I don't know, It's really dark. And this isn't my room! If it was my room, I'd be able to see! I miss my night light!"  
  
"Well, this isn't my room either!"  
  
"Doesn't anyone know where we are! Oh my poor little leprechaun head."  
  
I grabbed her by her shirt collar and yanked her to her feet. She looked barely five feet tall, but then again, I was only 5 foot 3. But somehow it didn't seem that way.  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
"Now I know something's wrong. Either you're really freakishly tall, or something's really wrong." The girl was in hysterics by now. "I'M supposed to be the tall one! I'm always tall, and now the light switch is taller than me and the ceiling seems so far away!"  
  
I shook her by her shirt collar.  
  
"Tell me what you mean! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Andy. Who are you?"  
  
I leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"I'm Beth. Andy, do you know you're a girl? A really, really short girl."  
  
"Now's not the time for jokes."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Look, there's got to be a mirror around here somewhere."  
  
I turned on the light switch. Andy screamed again. I started laughing hysterically, in a "my mind has been put through too much and then smacked with a frying pan" kind of way. "I know who you are! You're Kitty. Ya know, from x-men."  
  
"Er, sure Beth, whatever you say, but I thought you weren't supposed to be Rogue until Halloween."  
  
"I'm not.Rogue?" We had found the mirror. Andy screamed again. I felt like following suit. The face looking back was definetly Rogue's. It had the white bangs and was very pale.  
  
"I wonder if we got their powers too." Andy remembered what Rogue's power was and began inching away.  
  
"I can always see if my hand can go through something." Of course Andy had no Idea how to use his new powers. He screamed again, this time in pain for walking straight into a wall. It was probably lucky that he hadn't been able to get through, since we were on the second story and he would have gone right out onto the lawn on the other side.  
  
But then his attempt at using his powers seemed to belatedly kick in and he began slipping through the floor. "Help!" He yelped, very high pitchedly. He grabbed onto my luckily covered wrist and I fell through the floor too. Luckily, or so it seemed, we landed on something soft. And Squishy. And furry. That had a tail.  
  
We leaped off the bed and whatever we had landed on let out a moan.  
  
"Anika, what'd I tell you about jumping on me in the morning. You are so dead, as soon as I wake up."  
  
"Priya? Its me, Beth."  
  
"Beth? When'd you come over? And stop TRYING to use accents. It's annoying. You sound like dubya."  
  
"Priya, we have some bad news. Come out of your covers and let us see who you are."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, so you better explain fast, or you're going to get very hurt."  
  
She sat up and pulled the covers back. Andy and I gasped. Priya was now a blue, fuzzy elf. I let out a squeal.  
  
"EEEEEH! ITS KURT! ANDY, ANDY, CAN YOU SEE! CAN YOU SEE! ITS KURT!"  
  
Then It dawned on me. PRIYA was Kurt. "Darn it, just when I finally meet him, Kurt turns out to be my best friend!" Andy was laughing and Priya was looking confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andy went over and reached up to turn on the lights. "Who are you people?"  
  
"Priya, you need to watch more x-men. But there should be at least one face that you know." I lead her over to her mirror. "Priya, you're Kurt." Andy started laughing again. "Shut up, *Kitty*."  
  
Priya looked uncharacteristically serious. "Where do you think everyone else is? I mean, if only three of us are here now."  
  
The three of us exchanged worried looks. Then we went off to see if anyone else in the mansion looked as confused as we were.  
  
The first room I found was Scott's. I poked him. "Scott?" "Rogue, whadya." A flash and Scott was once again unconscious. "Whoops."  
  
Andy tried running through a wall into the next room. "OW!" "Ow" Andy had run into the wall, and then fallen through the floor. As soon as I left Scott's room, I heard Andy muttering through the door on my right.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Logan, Didn't mean to fall on you, sorry. He tried to back out through the door. "OW!" Andy this time managed to fall back through the door instead of the floor. "Like this is so totally not my day."  
  
"DON'T DO THAT! Its creepy."  
  
"Like sorry. DARNIT IT LIKE WON'T STOP!" Andy fell to his short little knees. "And, like, don't ever touch me again." Then he slumped forward, unconscious.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"What happened?" I looked up to find Kurt, er, Priya closing a door. I pointed to Andy on the floor. Priya nodded, then yelped. "Verdammt, I closed the door on my tail again. My poor, poor tail. Oh, and that one x guy, ya know the one with the white hair."  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"Probably. Well, she's not anyone." We decided to leave Andy in the middle of the hallway. By the time we searched the rest of the rooms, he was sitting up groggily.  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"They might be at the Brotherhood."  
  
"What's that?" Priya asked. Andy and I rolled our eyes to her.  
  
"That's where the bad mutants live." I explained. "Like *Pietro*." Andy and I made kissey faces at her. Priya looked livid and smacked me, since I happened to be closer. But there was a flash and then Priya fell over. I grinned at Andy. "hehehe, What does she say? Oh yes, 'Don't mess with the Rogue'."  
  
I picked up Priya, since Andy was too small to do so, and I made sure that I wasn't touching any of Priya's skin. I really needed to find some gloves. So Andy and I went back up to Kitty and Rogue's room to find some. Priya woke up shortly after and pointed out that we might not want to go roaming the streets of some strange town in our pajamas (epscially since Kitty's was very, er, skimpy) so we decided to raid the closets. Priya watched with great amusement as Andy and I trashed the room in search of something appropriate.  
  
"Darn it, I can't find anything not skimpy!" I shouted in anger.  
  
"Darn it, I can't find anything not pink!" Andy yelled back.  
  
I found an old trenchcoat in the back of Rogue's closet so I was happy. I pulled on some of her normal clothes on over the pajama's and then put it on over the top. There, not an inch of skin showing, except for the face. And it was even up to code with Jenn's Victorian standards.  
  
Andy wasn't having any such luck. Everything he threw out of the closet was a disgusting shade of pink. After fifteen minutes of such antics, we finally managed to convince him that fuchsia was a shade of red. Stupid leprechaun. Priya and I made it put it on over his pajamas too.  
  
"Now for you Priya." But Priya had already found one of Kurt's watches and put it on. She pressed a couple of buttons and it got close to Kurt's normal appearance, except it looked like he was wearing lipstick. Priya shrugged. It's not like she was *actually* wearing such an atrocity.  
  
"Ya know, it's not so bad being Kurt. It's fun being fuzzy and you don't even need to care what you put on, as long as you have the watch. And you can do this." She smacked Andy with Kurt's tail. "Hehehe, that's funny."  
  
"Ow! Hey, Stop it!" Andy smacked Priya back, only to have her whack him twice as hard with her tail. "That's not fair! If only I could figure out how to *stay* intangible." Andy concentrated very hard and Priya's tail went through him the next time she tried to whack him. "Ha ha! Try and hurt me now!" Andy began sinking through the floor.  
  
"OW!" "Kitty!" As soon as we found Andy, I used my infinite knowledge of the Xmen to find our way outside. I really hoped that all that security stuff didn't go off. So of course, logically, it did.  
  
"Priya, you have to try and teleport us to the other side of the yard." I said as we were cowering behind a fountain that was currently being blasted to smithereens.  
  
"I can do that?" Andy smacked her for me, since I couldn't reach.  
  
"Just concentrate on appearing on the other side of the yard." Priya closed her eyes and she was gone. Only there was one problem.  
  
"Priya, you dumkopf, you forgot us!" Priya came back, grabbed both our hands, and forgot us once again.  
  
"Try concentrating on taking us with you. The third time, she managed to succeed. But then she collapsed from all the teleporting. I had to carry her again.  
  
"Now which way do we, like, go?" Andy asked.  
  
"I dunno, they never show the walking in the show. But it will look familiar when we get nearby."  
  
"Aww, Its gonna take forever to find it them."  
  
An evil smile crossed my lips. "Not If we do what I'm thinking. Priya, you up for one more port?"  
  
Priya got us over to the garage (where she promptly collapsed again), and when we found out it was locked, Andy got us in. (After Andy smacked into the wall)  
  
Then I hotwired Logan's bike with an evil grin.  
  
Andy found another motorcycle under a tarp. "Yay! I get to ride a motorcycle too!" Andy hopped onto it, but his feet were about a foot away from the pedals and he could hardly touch the handlebars with his fingertips. "Waa! I wanna motorcycle! How do you people deal with being short like this."  
  
Priya was in no state to drive one, so Andy had to hop on the back of Logan's stolen bike. I revved the handlebars and a demonic glint entered my eyes. I love driving (especially fast) and If nothing would really happen if I broke a few laws.  
  
"Andy, can you phase us through the garage?"  
  
"Er, I can try."  
  
"Which basically means no. Ah, well, no matter." The crazed gleam became even more pronounced. "Hold on to anything you don't want run over!" Andy looked slightly sick, and then squeezed his eyes shut like he was trying to phase. It didn't work, but no matter. We crashed through the garage as I laughed in an evil sort of way. Priya looked more stunned than before and Andy looked as if he were about to snap. I giggled this time. Now Andy looked at me as if I had already snapped. I simply slammed on the accelerator.  
  
"It's fun when you can't get in trouble!" I heard a high pitched "Mommy" from behind me.  
  
Even though it took me quite a few wrong turns to find the neighborhood that looked familiar, we were there in under ten minutes, and not a cop car in sight. I slammed on the brakes and the bike skidded to a halt.  
  
"Hehe, I need a motorcycle in real life." Andy and Priya groaned and looked ill.  
  
Andy phased us in after smacking himself into the front door a few times. We ran to a nearby closet as soon as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but Andy didn't make it in before being spotted. He whipped around. Lance was frozen in the middle of the stairs. 


	2. three more discoveries and a lovestruck ...

"What are you doing here?" 

"Er, there's some perfectly logical explanation."

"Missed me, didya?"

"I, er, well, wait, what?"

"Well, I missed you too." And with that, Lance leaned in and gave Kitty, er Andy, a kiss on the cheek. Andy gave Lance a frightened look, a startled squeak and then fell over. 

"What's wrong? Moving too fast? Or maybe too slow." Lance finished with a sinister grin.

"Eeep." Andy managed. He barely rolled out of the way as Lance lunged for him.

"Should we help?" I asked Priya.

"Not now, being entertained." 

I sighed. "Fine, I'll save poor little Andy all by myself."

I snuck up behind Lance, which wasn't very hard, considering how preoccupied he was with Kitty, er Andy.

But evidently Andy didn't need help. He kicked Lance, er, somewhere, and Lance fell over.

"Jeez Kitty, what's wrong with you? Usually you like this game."

"Eww, didn't wanna know." I said, and touched the side of Lance's face with my bare hand. He keeled over.

"Once again, Don't mess with the Rogue. Or poor defenseless little girly girls."

"Hey! I can't help who I became."

"Andy, you were like that *before* you became Kitty."

Andy glared at me. "Can we, like just get back to, like the mission?"

"Yes, Kitty." Priya and I were laughing too hard to walk properly. Of course, now that I was part Lance this made the ground shake.

And then Lance's memories started. And they were particularly bad since he had been just thinking about Kitty. 

"EEEEEEW GET THEM OUTTA MY HEAD!" The ground started shaking even worse.

"What's wrong with her?" Priya asked, confused. I was currently shaking my head frantically screaming "GET'EM OUT, GET'EM OUT!"

"I think she got some memories." Andy, who was someone intelligent in the ways of the Xmen, explained to Priya.

"Well, she's gonna knock down the house if we don't stop her." Priya lightly smacked my cheek, which was a mistake on her part. She nearly fell over unconcious, and as it was she had to sit down, but it did a world of good for my head. Instead of horrific images of Lance and Kitty, I got a calm peaceful sense of mass destruction. Suddenly I wanted to hurt someone. And Andy was the first thing in my vision. 

But then Lance came in and said that I couldn't hurt "his beloved" so the priya part and the Lance part got in a fight and there was a faint Andy part from earlier protesting the entire thing. The me part was trying not to knock down the city, let alone the house. 

"Lance, knock it off." A voice screamed from upstairs. It sounded like the blob. So at least the blob wasn't anybody. Thank Goodness.

Fred froze as soon as he saw us. They he started running for Priya and leaped in the air at her. She dodged to the side, just in time.

"Beth, can you knock him out?"

"Noooo! I don't wanna touch the blob." He now leaped on top of Andy, who managed to phase when he was *supposed*.

"Eww, I was like, *in* the blob!"

"You can't make me touch him!"

The blob went for Priya again. "Beth, The blob is attacking your klein kurtikins again!"

"Thou shalt not harm mon petit kurtie!" I leapt for the blob before he reached the Kurt like figure who was really Priya. I started poking his face violently and with each jab there was a flash. I had lost my gloves while beating lance. Then I grabbed his ears and tugged him to the corner.

"You must never harm Kurtie again!" Except by now, he was out. Priya came up and tugged my hand off his ear before I accidentally killed him. 

"That'll do Beth, that'll do." 

"Hey, you're not Kurt, you're Priya. Aww, I did all that for nothing!" Priya huffed indignatly. "And now I feel all flubbery. Eww, the blob is sickening."

"C'mon, lets get back to finding everyone else." 

My foot went through the first step. "Darn the blob and his fatness!" I was more careful for the rest. In the first door we found Wanda. I tried to poke her gently, but Andy and Priya wouldn't let me. It seems they thought it was a bad Idea for me to knock her out before I even woke up. Instead, Priya got the poking honors. 

The girl's eyelids fluttered. Then she screamed. 

"It seems we have a winner." Priya said in her usual sarcastic tones.

"So who are you?" I asked her eagerly.

"Who are you people?" She asked back.

"I asked first." 

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" she screamed, pointing accusingly at all of us. The streetlights outside flickered and exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Calm down, er, whoever you are. Its us, Beth, Priya, and Andy. We got turned into Xmen." I gestured at Wanda's mirror. "You're one too. So who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jenn. And that is *so* not me." She pointed at the mirror and it shattered. Andy squeaked. 

"Yeah, Jenn, you're gonna have to not point at things. You're Wanda, and she tends to blow things up when she does that." I told her, being the Xmen expert that I was. She was still looking at the shards of glass and then reached up cautiously and touched her hair.

"Where's my hair? Where's my lovely, poufy hair!" The lightbulb in the lamp beside her bed cracked. 

"Ooh, and don't get angry either. Whenever you're about to get mad, just remember, Andy's Kitty." Jenn smiled. "Now, c'mon, we've got to find the others. In the next room was a peacefully sleeping Pietro. I nudged Priya in the ribs. "Wake up your sweet prince, Priya." Priya glared at me, but remembered not to smack me just in time. Instead, she punched me on the arm.

Jenn went over and poked him roughly, sending a jolt of blue electicity through him and making all his hair stand on end. The person squealed. "EEEH! XMEN!" 

"Staci?" She was the only other person who actually liked Xmen. 

"EEEH KURT! I must be dreaming. Now where's that hottie, Pietro?" 

"Er, Staci, you're not dreaming. And, er, look in a mirror." Staci looked in one of Pietro's many mirrors. 

"EEH, It's Pietro! I've never been him in a dream before." 

Jenn poked Staci again, making Pietro's white hair stand on end even more. 

"Oww, don't do that! That hurts! Hey, stuff's not supposed to hurt in dreams." 

"That's cause this is all real, unfortunately." Andy told her. 

"Who're you?" 

"Andy." Said Kitty sulkily. Staci laughed at him. "Poor Andy. But hey, I'm Pietro. That means I can run really fast!" She leapt out of bed in a blur and started running around the room. 

"Whee, this is fun! But hey, how do you stop?" Staci ran into the wall, but that didn't stop her either. She kept smacking into it. Andy grabbed her elbow to hold her back, but now they just phased through the wall and Staci ran around with Andy flying around behind her. 

Staci eventually ran towards the stairs. "Watch out!" Jenn screamed poufily. But Staci still couldn't stop. She tumbled gracefully down the stairs, Andy still attached to her elbow. At least it stopped her. All the noise seemed to wake up the occupant of the third room, who shrieked and then we heard sobbing. 

Jenn poked her head in the room. "Hello? Are you Ok?" There was another scream and the sobbing increased. Staci and Andy returned upstairs, rubbing various bruises and together we ventured into the room.

Toad was staring at his reflection in the mirror. "What happened to me? AHH, more Xmen!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dan."

Andy perked up. "Dan, yes finally another guy!"

"Who are you?"

"Andy. And the other people are Beth, Priya, Staci, and Jenn."

"Beth?" Toad perked up. "Beth, what happened to us? I'm sure you can fix it, cause you're special." He looked at all the girls in turn with a sappy stare, not sure which one was actually me. Andy shuddered when Dan looked at him.

"I'm taking it he's not Good Dan." Andy said disappointedly. 

"Of course not. I'm the other Dan." We all groaned. It was stalker Dan. "What?"

"Nothing."

"So I'm Toad, eh? That means I can hop around and stuff! And stick to the ceiling!" He demonstrated and as soon as he was properly adhered to the ceiling, he began laughing. Then he fell off the ceiling. "Well, at least it works sometimes."

"Only Dan could be happy about being toad." Andy muttered.

"Are you Beth? I knew you were. It's just an instinct I have." Andy's eyes widened as he froze and stared at Dan. "See, it must be fate, us both being characters that have animal names."

"Or maybe you're completley insane." Andy said, creeped out that Dan was flirting with him. "And I'm not Beth, I'm Andy."

Dan's face fell. "Oh." He turned then to Jenn. "You must be Beth then. It must be fate then, since Toad and Wanda love each other in the TV show."

"Or maybe you're completley insane. And Wand thinks Toad is a creep in the cartoon. Anyways, I'm Jenn." 

Priya, in a spirit of meanness, shoved me forward because she figured that somehow this was all my fault anyway. "This is the real Beth."

"Er, hi." I stammered, trying to sidle away. Dan swooned with happiness. 

"Ya know Dan, this must be fate, since Rogue can't touch anyone."

"Er, um, or maybe…" But I poked him on the arm with my ungloved hand and he fell over. But before he passed out, he mumbled "Wait, Andy is Kitty?"

"Quick, isn't he?" Priya said sarcastically.

"EWW! I'm slimy now." I screamed disgustedly, wiping my hands on Kitty's sleeve.

"Quiet down now midget." Andy said. 

"Hey, I'm the tallest one now. YOU happen to be the current midget."

Andy crossed his arms with a sulky "hmph!"

"Well, if you two are done being stupid, we have to figure out where everyone else is and how to get home." Priya told us.


	3. End to the madness

AN: Im done with this story. (Is happy, finished two stories) Sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy the ending.

"If they're not with us, they have to be with the acolytes."

"The whos-its?" Priya looked confused.

I rolled my eyes at Priya. "Don't you know anything about x-men?"

"Not really. Is that a bad thing?"

"Yaknowmaybewecouldmakelogansniffusbacktothemifweusesabretoothasanexcuseandtalkinglikepietroissocool!"

Everyone blinked at Staci.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! I'll talk normal! Maybe if we use Logan's sniffing power, we can tell him that Sabretooth is being stupid and then follow him to the acolytes. Buttalkinglikepietroisstillcool."

"We could use his motorcycle as a bribe! Tell him Sabretooth stole it. We can hotwire Lance's jeep and take that to follow him in."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we walked downstairs past the still unconscious Blob and lance. I hotwired the Jeep and Andy insisted on driving, out of fear for everyone's safety, but he couldn't see over the steering wheel. I grinned. "I guess that means I get to drive." Priya and Andy once again looked frightened.

"You're a worse driver than Kitty!" Staci yelled as I ran a stop sign and exceeded the speed limit by at least 50 mph. 

"Thanks!"

As soon as we got back to the mansion, we made Andy run out to find Logan. "Mr. Logan, Mr. Logan! Sabretooth totally stole your motorcycle and took it to the acolytes hide out. He like said that for every, like, hour you don't show up, he's gonna, like, dent it a couple more times!"

Logan leaped from one of the upstairs window, growling and sniffing. He ran into the garage and jumped into Scott's car. Andy ran back and phased into the backseat and we took off after Logan. A few minutes later, he stopped outside of an old warehouse. We parked around back and snuck inside as he snuck into the front. 

The entire warehouse was just empty space with no inside walls. In the middle was a smoldering fire and four figures laying around it. Logan let out a roar of rage and leapt at Sabretooth, claws out. Sabretooth sat up and screeched very girlily. "I don't think that's Sabretooth." Priya pointed out. 

I ran to intercept Logan, a bare hand outstreached. My hand came in contact with his cheek and he fainted. I wobbled for a moment, and then steadied myself. But Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus were sitting up confusedly. Gambit yawned, stretched, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. His eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes again. Andy went over to explain things to whoever Gambit was.

Pryo was currently using the embers of the fire to make fire monsters that had hypnotized both Priya and Jenn. "Ooh, fire." Priya said dazedly. One of the monsters lit Jenn's sleeve on fire. Priya giggled, until it lit her shoe on fire. 

"HEY! Those shoes make me tall!" She teleported behind him, pressure pointed him, and then teleported him away. She returned a second later. "Left him on the roof.

"Look out behind you, Bub!" I yelled at Stalker Dan. He whirled around and kicked up enough dust from the floor to make himself sneeze. A blob of slime shot out of his mouth and stuck to Colossus's face. He stumbled about trying to get it off and ended out passing out and cracking the slime off with the impact. 

"I…beat someone? I actually won?" Dan did his party boy dance, and Staci, who had mistakenly looked up when dan had spoken, nearly threw up.

"Look, Bub." I said, marching up to Dan. "No more of that dancing or you'll get hurt." Three claws shot out of the back of my hand by themselves, since I didn't know how to control them. "Ow." I said, and blinked at them. I shrugged and poked Dan menacingly in his stomach. 

I turned to Jenn, who was comforting a very hysterical Sabretooth, and Andy, who was talking calmy with a panic looking Gambit. "So who exactly are these Bubs?"

"I think this is Liz." Jenn said about Sabretooth. 

"Good Dan, I believe." Andy told us. 

Colossus shifted slightly. "Maybe we should get out of here before he wakes up." Staci suggested.

"I'll get the wolverine." Liz suggested in a gruff, deep and scratchy voice. It was really funny. We made our way back to the Jeep and Scott's car and then drove back to the institute. 

"Now what?" Jenn asked. Stalker Dan was standing annoyingly close to me. "What?" I demanded. "Nothing." He said, then tried to slip his hand into my still ungloved one. I shrieked and pulled away from the contact, but not before the flash that signaled his psyche being pulled into my mind. I shivered slightly.

"Hey, you knocked out Dan!" Priya said. She held up a hand for high five and I smacked it. Another flash and Priya fell over. "Whoops." 

We carried the unconscious into the house and walked cautiously up to the professor's office. We left Wolverine by the door and Priya started to wake up. 

"Um, Mister Professor X?" I said, making to poke his face. Andy blocked my hand with his sleeved arm. "Not a good idea." Andy got to poke him instead.

"What's wrong?" He said, sitting up immediately and looking confusedly at the brotherhood and acolyte members. 

"Um…There was a little mix up." Good Dan told him, leaning his hand against a picture on the wall. It promptly exploded. "Whoops."

After Staci had made the professor tea (which took her literally two seconds), we explained the full story to him and he pondered what to do. 

"Well, the solution seems simple. You do have a teleporter in your midst. Use her to take you home, and the transdimensional travel should return you to your own bodies."

We all stared at Priya. "Join hands." The professor told us. I took Jenn's hand on one side, and Staci's on the other. They both fell over. "Maybe I should wear gloves." I ended up holding onto their sleeves as they lay on the ground.

"Ok, now Priya, focus on where you were when you left, and who each of you are supposed to be. Then teleport." She stared at him for a moment, and then closed her eyes in concentration. Then I felt like I was ripped away from my body and thrown into a wormhole. When I blinked open my eyes, I recognized my basement. I hurried over to Priya and shook her awake. "Priya! It worked." She blinked awake too and we woke up everyone else. We all jumped about excitedly and then ended up being scared (or in Priya's case, entertained) by the Ring. Things pretty much returned to normal after that. 

Except sometimes, when I poked people, I noticed that it seemed to make them a lot more shaky than it should…


End file.
